La Manada
by luna shinigami
Summary: La manada es union y ahora la manada estaba completa (YAOI Y ALGO DE BESTIALITY ADVERTIDOS)


_La manada _

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

La luna llena, estaba en lo alto de la inmensa noche, alumbrando con su poco brillo cada estancia del bosque prohibido.

Harry corría con fuerza, a lo que le daban sus pies, escuchando los aullidos de una manada de licántropos.

No debió salir solo, no debió huir de Hogwarts, no debió pensar que era más fuerte y poderoso que aquellos que lo perseguían como una alimaña.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado por como corría, sus piernas dolían de manera fuerte debido a la fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia adelante, se tropezó con una de las ramas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Escucho de nuevo el fuerte aullido que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y sus gafas se empañaron por el vaho de la humedad de la noche.

Podía escuchar todos y cada uno de los ruidos de la noche, podía escuchar a los licántropos en pleno y se giró para huir, clavándose las ramas en las palmas de sus manos y como las mismas ramas se clavaban en la piel de su rostro.

Gimió de dolor al levantarse y sentir sus rodillas sangrantes debido a la caída y como el pantalón se le rasgaba, pero en el momento lo importante era huir.

Corrió fuertemente de nuevo, cayéndose la misma cantidad de veces y levantándose en el impacto.

Vio a Hogwarts cerca y sonrió cantando victoria, tal vez demasiado pronto.

Una garra agarro con fuerza su tobillo jalándolo contra uno de los arboles con fuerza, su cuerpo reboto como si fuese una Buggler y con aprensión vio como un inmenso licántropo negro lo observaba.

Decir inmenso era decir en su totalidad, aquella bestia cubierta de pelo oscuro y con garras capaz de destrozarte la tráquea lo miraba como la presa más importante y Harry supo que había cometido una estupidez.

Había arriesgado al mundo mágico por su prepotencia, por creerse mejor mago que los demás o por no confiar en el cuidado que le daban.

Acababa de arriesgar el mundo mágico y en vez de morir a manos de Voldemort morirá a manos de un licántropo cualquiera.

El animal se acercó a él, enfilando sus crueles garras y Harry por instinto cerro fuertemente los ojos, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, a pesar de que su vida no fuese sencilla jamás había visto la muerte de esa forma, menos en forma de garras de animal.

Sintió el aliento pútrido del depredador que acababa de comer, la sangre aun fresca cayendo por el hocico, al igual que seguramente alguna parte cercenada de un animal o personal, tembló al pensar en la última opción.

El vaho del animal salía por su boca y se mesclaba con el sudor de su rostro, iba a ser devorado.

Aunque Harry verdaderamente no sabía de qué forma.

Solo se escuchó el aullido agónico del licántropo y los gritos de dolor de Potter durante toda la luna llena.

II

Despertó, y no fue un buen despertar para el muchacho de ojos verdes, sentía las garras en todo su cuerpo desnudo y movió su pierna derecha. El dolor lo hizo llorar, su cuerpo estaba desgarrado, su ano aún tenía muestras de la noche bestial que había pasado.

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro.

Recordando todo con demasiada claridad, la penetración, el dolor, la bola del licántropo dentro de él y la luna llena.

Se levantó como pudo, notando como el semen viscoso salía por sus piernas manchando el suelo, mucho de este ya se había secado y el otro tanto se había quedado en las internas paredes de su ano.

Se vistió y decidió olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella noche de luna llena, nadie debía enterarse de lo que le sucedió, era demasiado cruel que se enteraran que aparte de ser un jodido huérfano, fue violado por una bestia.

III

El problema resultó días después, Harry ya no necesitaba de las gafas, y vio que aquellas heridas de índole sexual habían desaparecido, exceptuando que cada vez que se sentaba podía sentir el miembro animal del lobo dentro de él.

No importaba en qué posición se sentaba, podía sentirlo, podía sentir al lobo moviéndose contra él y dentro de él, como cuando le obligo a empalarse y cabalgarle.

Movió sus cabellos rápidamente negando, no podía pensar en aquel animal, era sucio e inmoral, era... se levantó del gran comedor y fue hacia las duchas de la torre, corrió con agilidad, incluso más de la que antes tenía y se desvistió abriendo rápidamente las ducha; intento infructuosamente de bañarse, pero solo pudo sentirse lleno, hambriento de la verga del animal dentro suyo.

Empezó a masturbarse a pesar del agua fría y tres de sus dedos golosos se metieron en su ano, aquel que ahora empezaba a lubricar solo, su placer no consistía en masturbar su pene, no, sino en meter dedos en su ano y repetir las acciones que había hecho con el sucio animal.

-¡ahh ahh! – Harry gemía sin control, quedando en cuatro, sintiéndose como la hembra de un lobo, sintiendo que ese era su lugar, su mente estaba subyugada. –ahh ahh!- gemía y no pudo más que correrse en sus manos y sentir como su ano soltaba más lubricación, como si se corriera una hembra.

Luego de un rato gimió de sorpresa, luego de vergüenza y quedo en un rincón de la dicha llorando ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

III

Se tropezó con Draco Malfoy y este le miro absolutamente diferente, no con odio como normalmente lo hacía sino diferente. No había notado que Malfoy oliera tan delicioso y en plena pelea se acercó rozando con su nariz el cuello del más bajo.

-deberías saber controlarte- susurro la voz de aquella serpiente y le jalo del brazo hasta un aula vacía, viendo a Harry con los ojos perdidos y entre todo ese verde tenía un halo dorado lejano y sonrió – no sé qué te vio- susurro acercándose y lamio el cuello de Harry haciendo que este gimiera- lo sientes dentro ¿Verdad? Cuando te mueves sientes como su larga verga te posee- sonrió siendo empujando por Harry de manera fuerte.

-No sé de… que hablas- tembló, Malfoy lo seria, ¿Malfoy sería el licántropo?

-no soy él- le aseguro sonriendo sentándose – soy una de sus hembras…- dijo metiendo la mano dentro de su túnica y Harry escucho como bajaba la cremallera del pantalón- ¡ahh! Es delicioso cuando se corre en tu sucio culo…- gimió el aristócrata- o cuando te hace mamarlo como si uno fuera un cachorro recién destetado…-

Harry abrió sus ojos con fuerza al ver al siempre pulcro y frio príncipe de Slytherin masturbándose allí frente a él, hablando suciamente como si lo hubieran hecho de toda una vida.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? – pregunto escandalizado, pero repulsivamente excitado y a pesar de su conmoción fue acercándose lentamente.

-moviendo mi mano sobre mi pene- gimió abriendo las piernas y quitándose la túnica… Harry abrió sus ojos asombrado, encima de la mano que se movía tan impúdicamente había una insipiente pancita – ¡ahh! No te sorprendas… ahh es el tercer cachorro de mi Alfa….- gimió mojándose por completo- ahh- gimió agarrando a Harry y haciendo que su erección se rozara con la del salvador del mundo mágico, sintiéndolo erecto, duro y caliente- ¡muévete, muévete Harry! – le ordeno y sonrió besándolo.

Harry se dejó ir, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, perdió la noción de su NO homosexualidad y perdió la noción de quien se restregaba contra él no era otro que su enemigo jurado en el colegio y el supuesto mortifago más joven de la historia. Perdió la noción de ver a Malfoy encinta, aun cuando solo los embarazos masculinos ocurrían en las criaturas mágicas y no en los magos y perdió la noción de todo, corriéndose del deseo de haberse rozado con el hermoso rubio – Bienvenido a la manada- susurro besándolo Draco.

IV

-estoy enfermo- dijo Harry en el baño del séptimo piso, vomitando los dulces que Ginny le acababa de regalar.

-No lo estas- escuchó la voz reptilia de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas y decidió ignorarlo, abrazando el retrete de nuevo- No estas enfermo, hace una luna llena que te apareaste con nuestro alfa…¿No adivinas que tienes?- le pregunto burlón.

Harry se quitó las gafas y lo miro mal, con la sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo.

Con Malfoy tenían pequeños rozamientos que a ambos dejaban calientes, pero el rubio jamás intento poseerlo y jamás se dejó poseer, vio cómo se sentaba en uno de los lavados cerrados acariciando su vientre y no quiso adivinar.

-No puedo estar… no es verdad, solo las criaturas mágicas pueden- le miro y Draco sonrió.

-¿tú que crees que eres ahora, Harry?- le dijo mirándole con esa jodida mirada de superioridad – tus ojos tienen un halo dorado, hueles más allá de lo humano y lo mágico, reconoces a tu manada, ya vez sin gafas y fuiste marcado por un licántropo ¿aun crees que hay algo normal o mago únicamente en ti?- se levantó limpiándose las arruguitas inexistentes en su ropa.

Harry se aferró al retrete y lo miro – Draco ¿Quién es tu alfa?-

El rubio solo sonrió saliendo de allí moviéndose coquetamente negando – ya lo sabrás- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

V

Harry no podía negarlo, ahora no, hacia cinco lunas llenas fue poseído por la bestia.

Cinco lunas en las cuales fue violado y rebajado por la bestia, que lo poseyó en forma animal.

Cinco lunas en las cuales aprovechaba para retozar con Malfoy y comer carne semi cruda.

Cinco lunas en las cuales debía aceptar que ahora crecía un "cachorro" como decía el rubio en su vientre.

Cinco lunas en las cuales sufrió en las noches de irremediables calores, en los cuales debía cerrar las cortinas de su cama y colocar hechizos, mientras se colocaba en cuatro metiendo sus dedos buscando el miembro de su alfa, rogando ser llenado como todo una hembra.

Cinco lunas en las cuales debía reconocer que ya un mago completamente no era.

VI

Harry estaba cada día mas opaco en sus ojos, estaba pensando que hacer con aquel fruto de la ignominia, de la aberración, aunque cuando pasaba sus manso pro su vientre podía sentir que aquel fruto de una bestialidad y brutalidad se movía, no podía hacer nada para extirparlo así como así, además ya era evidente para él que no podía perderlo y el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba remordimiento y dolor.

Vio desde la mesa de al frente como Draco hacia muecas y se preocupó, el rubio ya estaba bastante avanzado en su embarazo, aunque lo disimulaba con un Glamour bien hecho y siendo el mismo bastardo con todos, menos con Harry y eso en las contadas ocasiones que el rubio le hacía compañía.

Lo vio salir y quiso salir detrás de él pero fue detenido por Ginny, el olor de la pelirroja le dieron nauseas, pero pudo ver como Severus Snape su profesor maldito de pociones salía disimuladamente detrás del rubio y con él un sutil olor que ya no estaba camuflado entre las pociones.

Abrió sus ojos verdes.

El alfa era ¿Severus Snape?

_No podía ser_

**VII**

**-**Draco- le dijo Severus con suavidad – hoy es el día- le abrazo con ternura y le sostuvo contra su pecho. El rubio solo asintió gimiendo de dolor.

-quiere salir ya- gruño pero Severus negó vehementemente acariciando sus caderas y cambiando las ropas del colegio de Draco lentamente, besando su vientre y de paso sus muslos.- duelen-

-lo se mi pequeño niño, pero aún faltan algunas horas, iremos al bosque prohibido- le dijo besando su boca despacio y metiendo sus manos por entre las nalgas ahora desnudas del pequeño demonio de 14 años – estas dilatando lentamente… pronto saldrá pero sabes que el querrá verlo- le dijo colocando una capa de invierno.

El rubio gimió de pie y asintió, sabía que era importante lo que estaba por hacer, así que solo chillo un poco más y se dejó conducir en medio de la noche por su padrino, hacia el bosque prohibido.

Harry les espió saliendo con ellos… muy de cerca, tal vez demasiado, el rubio estaba pálido, caminaba erráticamente y se veía algo blanco caer por entre sus piernas.

A la mitad del camino, Severus debió alzarlo porque el chiquillo se contorsionaba de dolor, hasta dejarlo en la mitad del claro y el mago oscuro, comenzaba a realizar con sus manos un pequeño nicho hecho a base de ramas y heno.

Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos y Draco aulló pasito, Severus le siguió aullando parecido… pero al parecer, Snape no era el alfa ya que se comportaba sumiso a los aullidos ajenos.

Harry se atrinchero junto al árbol, cuando le vio, el inmenso animal que le había violado y había abusado de él, el mismo animal, no podría olvidarse de ese lobo que le había cambiado la vida, venia acercándose al rubio… las garras destrozaron la túnica y Draco chillo.

-tranquilo – le dijo Severus sintiendo como el alfa agarraba con sus garras sus cabellos y se colocaba en la retaguardia del menor. Severus entendió abriendo las piernas del rubio y empezando a lamer su dilatado orificio con sumisión extrema- falta poco- le dijo al animal y este en compensación beso a Severus en la boca, con aquel hocico inmenso, dejando su baba en los labios del pocionista que lo recibió con verdadero deleite.

Draco lloro, lo que causo la atención de la bestia que abrió las piernas de este y aulló, el rubio no pudo más, no podía esperar más y comenzó a pujar, entre chillidos animales y quejidos enterrando sus manos en el nicho creado para que pariera el cachorro del alfa.

El lobo aulló de placer y se evidencio en el falo que salía del capullo de vello, al ver a una de sus hembras pariendo, a su hembra más joven y realmente su hembra mas hermosa.

Los chillidos fueron en aumento y los aullidos también, ya que al parecer había más lobos allí, unos pequeños otros más grandes, de distintos colores y tallas podría decirse.

Harry logro ver como Draco expulsaba de su interior una bolita de pelos... y como a pesar del cansancio la tomo entre sus manos empezando a limpiarla con la lengua… el rubio hacia mucho había dejado de ser un mago, lo entendió, entonces vio dos pequeños cachorros de lobo blanco y como estos se subían encima del rubio lamiendo sus pezones.

-¿te gusto la función Potter?- pregunto la voz seria y adusta del profesor de pociones, que le sonrió, le había detectado hacia un buen tiempo. Harry pego un salto de temor más cuando vio detrás de su profesor el inmenso lobo y como la garra agarraba la cintura más fina del profesor de pociones- hoy es la última noche nuestra en el castillo…- ronroneo para sorpresa de Harry, el de cabellos negros- es su decisión quedarse- le miro

Harry tembló, pero sintió envidia.

Si envidia de esa garra que tocaba el vientre de Severus, porque esa garra debería tocarlo a él, por Merlín que decía, estaba diciendo estupideces, pensando estupideces.

-no piensa estupideces, es la parte animal.- le miro Severus arrodillándose junto a Harry sintiendo como la túnica negra era levantada y rasgada –ahh auuu!- aulló el pocionista cuando sintió que la bestia empezaba a penetrarlo sin preparación alguna.

Harry abrió sus inmensos ojos verdes al ver a su profesor, al hombre más estoico que jamás hubiera conocido, gimiendo como una perra en celo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero realmente eso ahora parecía, con las mejillas un poco rojas y abriendo la boca perfectamente –Po...tter… el ahh él nos cuida….- aseguro enterrando sus largas manos en el suelo del fangoso suelo boscoso –él… ahh nos cuida a todos…- sintió como el hocico del animal mordía el cuello blanco expuesto de su profesor y no pudo evitarlo, se corrió, no solo por su pene erecto sino por su ano, gimiendo aún más fuerte que su profesor.

Draco sonrió cansado sobre el nicho viendo la mirada perdida y cuando su padrino y alfa eyacularon, sabía que iría por Harry y no mintió Draco.

Pronto el pantalón de Harry fue rasgado como un papel y aun con todo y su vientre expuesto fue jodido sin la más mínima contemplación, mientras su padrino se acurrucaba a su lado y al de los cachorros, viendo la función.

Si porque era una función para su hembra recién parida y su hermoso pocionista.

El animal gruñía empalando a Harry tan deliciosamente que el salvador simplemente perdió cualquier inhibición que pudiera tener, solo deseaba sentir más de eso, más de la deliciosa verga que le penetraba con afán.

Se aferró al pelaje de su alfa y aulló a la luna corriéndose de nuevo, Harry no sentía nada más que deseo y seria así de ahora en adelante.

VIII

Harry despertó sintiendo la irregularidad del suelo y miro a los lados – No estamos en Hogwarts, te dormiste luego que cogiste con el alfa- le sonrió un Draco con una túnica y un cachorro en las manos, literalmente un cachorro blanquito precioso.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto desorientado – ¿donde Voldemort?- la risa de Draco le pareció encantadora pero también se la quería quitar de un puñetazo o un Crucio.

-no seas idiota, el que no debe ser nombrado quiere matarte, bueno matarnos, y el alfa no le pareció adecuado dejarte en Hogwarts, esa guerra jamás fue nuestra Harry- se acercó y se sentó a su lado recostando su cabeza rubia en el pecho del de ojos verdes – Tus padres se sacrificaron por ti, mis padres también lo hicieron a su manera y ¿para qué? Para que nos pongan como fichas de ajedrez en una batalla que ni siquiera empezó con nosotros. No Harry esa batalla es de Voldemort y de Dumbledore, ambos son poderosos, que se maten entre ellos-

-Soy el salvador…- dijo en un halo de voz.

-¿y que recompensas te ha traído eso?- le miro meciendo el animalito pequeño que gruño cuando su "mama" lo movió un poco incómodo – que estés en un maldito armario viviendo con muggles que te odien, que todo el mundo piense que Un niño debe salvarlos en vez de ellos a ti, es estúpido Potter- bufo.

Harry miro aquella criatura que obviamente no era nada humano y trago saliva ¿su bebe nacería como el de Draco? – y ¿tú qué? ¿Porque lo haces?-

Draco sonrió – siempre he tenido todo, hasta que mi padre llego llorando a la casa en mi cumpleaños número ocho, mi padre Potter, llorando como un crio, mi madre lo abrazaba y lo besaba, Voldemort quería una puta joven en su cama, quería un sangre pura para retozar, mi padre se vendió para que me diera algunos años a que creciera, mi madre lo hizo… corrió como nunca, corrí con dolor, corrí lejos hasta que él me encontró, llore como hiciste tú y luego lo supe, ahora pertenezco a un buen lugar, más cuando mi padrino lo encontré aquí, es mi lugar, soy su… no, era su hembra más joven, tu eres su hembra más joven, Harry, olvida todo, los problemas, la guerra, vive en la protección del alfa y de la manada- le dijo besándole los labios.

Harry suspiro en el beso - ¿no deseas regresar?

-¿a qué? A ser el maldito Malfoy y cuando se acabe la guerra ser un paria social o una puta social, regresar a representar el papel de malo, no Harry este es mi lugar, no voy a parir uno de mis hijos de nuevo y dejarlo solo, estaré aquí, con mi alfa, con mi manada, con mi padrino y contigo si aún deseas estar a nuestro lado- le acaricio el vientre – será un poderoso lobo, un hermoso lobo- le aseguro sonriendo Draco y por primera vez en más de cinco meses Harry sonrió.

IX

La luna llena había pasado y Draco tomo la mano de Harry para salir de la habitación en la que estaban que más parecía un comportamiento en el fondo de la tierra.

El rubio sonreía con soltura, -¿dónde está el alfa?- pregunto sonriéndole a uno de los guardias lucanos y este aun trasformado le mostro la puerta – Gracias-

Llegaron y escucharon los ruidos de gemidos, Draco abrió irreverentemente la puerta y Harry quedo quieto, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape estaban en un delicioso 69 mientras alguien los veía sentado en una silla parecida a un trono hecho de calaveras cuyo rasgo más importante eran los colmillos.

-Dragón- sonrió el alfa y Harry se quedó mirando al hombre, era inmenso, debía medir seguramente 1.90 como mínimo, fuerte, alto, con el rostro tosco y las manos llenas de vellos aun sin transformar, estaba solo con un pantalón de cuero y vio como Draco se echaba a sus brazos mimosamente.

El rubio gimió al sentir las manos de este en su trasero. Y llamo a Harry moviendo sus dedos – ven- le pidió el dragón – somos sus hembras…- le dijo bajando lentamente hasta le miembro erecto del lobo y sacarlo de su prisión de cuero.

Harry camino como hipnotizado y él hombre sonrió moviendo los cabellos de su más reciente hembra, un muchachito fuerte que pariría muchos cachorros fuertes.

El hombre sonrió viendo en la cama a sus dos hembras más veteranas dándose placer… chupándose y mojando sus agujeros que rezumaban líquido, con ganas de ser llenados hasta el fondo y sentir su semen lupino hasta la garganta y a sus dos nuevas hembras compitiendo golosamente por su pene, uno preñado,. El otro recién parido.

Acaricio los pezones sensibles del rubio que gimió, moviendo sus caderas contra su pie, y el pelinegro solo chupaba con el halo dorado ya en sus ojos verdes.

Ese día no saldría de su habitación, dándole la bienvenida a la nueva hembra, una más que merecida, marcando cada uno de sus agujeros, dejándolo con su olor posiblemente hasta que pariera, para cuando luego que pariera se preñara de nuevo.

Podía oler los agujeros dilatándose de los cuatro, rezumando líquido y esperándolo, sería una delicia cuando sus cuatro perras entraran en celo.

Siete días de solo sexo, ni siquiera comida requerían cuando estaban en celo, solo sexo de su macho y estar constantemente llenos.

_Si a manada de Fenrir Greyback ahora estaba completa._

Con cuatro hembras completamente golosas y necesitadas de él, al diablo la guerra. Esa no era su guerra., fue lo último que pensó empezando a transformarse sin luna llena en el inmenso lobo que era.

Owary


End file.
